


the first time

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie took care of the Darkhold, and now has to send two souls home. It's Trip and Hope, Mack's daughter.





	1. i saw your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> this is Tumblr's fault, especially @soulofevil and that wonderful manip by @memorizingthedigitsofpi
> 
> title from _the first time i ever saw your face_ by roberta flack

Robbie hefted his chain as he trudged towards his target. No sooner had the Darkhold book been deposited, the Ghost Rider had been summoned to retrieve a soul lost in the crumbling Framework.

Scratch that, _two_ souls.

“ _Padre Santo_ ,” Robbie murmured as the fake world fell apart around him. It was so tangible, this abomination that AIDA built.

“I can’t stay in charge much longer,” Robbie’s eyes were glowing, the Rider snarling to take over. And just as the vestiges of his rational mind were fluttering away, as fire scorched his skin, a voice rang out, pure and true.

“Uncle Trip, I’m scared!”

 “Just close your eyes baby girl,” a melodic voice soothed. “Think about your daddy.”

“But why did he leave?” the girl cried. “I want Daddy.”

And in an instant, the Rider left Robbie; it knew he'd be a better fit for this.

“I’ve come to take you home.” Robbie clenched his jaw as the faces to the voices finally came into view. There was a girl, about Gabe’s age when their parents died. Her face was streaked with tears as she squeezed her eyes shut, but Robbie saw how she bit her lip to keep from crying.

Just like Gabe used to.

 _Spare them_ , he pleaded to the Rider.

A sharp pain was the response, but it wasn’t from the Ghost Rider in his mind but from the tall man who was protecting the girl.

He’d shot him.

“Son of a bitch,” Robbie cursed, as blood seeped from his chest. Yeah, he could heal, but a gunshot wound still hurt like hell.

“Who the hell are you?” the man demanded. “Stay away from Hope!”

Robbie’s vision swam. Was he shot in the heart? Why wasn’t the Rider helping him?

The last thing he thought before he passed out was that the man reminded him of Daisy. Soft one moment, but deadly the next.

* * *

 

“Did you kill him Uncle Trip?”

“Hmm, unfortunately no,” Trip grinned at Hope. “Want me to try again?”

Hope giggled. “I don’t think we’re supposed to kill people.”

“Your daddy told you that?” Trip tweaked her nose, his heart melting when she laughed.

He’d disappeared, faded into nothing right after he donned the Patriot suit like the outsider Daisy suggested. But then he’d reappeared, with the little girl beside him.

“Dad said you’d look out for me,” Hope clasped her hand with his. “Thank you.”

Trip blinked back tears, as he smoothed her pigtails. He didn't care what happened to him, but Hope deserved better.

A groan on the floor interrupted his thoughts. The guy with the leather jacket and chain was waking up.

“Cool jacket, man,” Trip said by way of greeting. “The chain’s a bit much.”

Smartass just like Daisy, Robbie scowled. “Why’d you shoot?” he held his chest. “You could’ve killed me.”

“Yeah, Uncle Trip,” Hope chimed in. “You could’ve killed him!”

Trip rolled his eyes at her, while Robbie felt his heart swell.

“You’re the only person we’ve seen in days,” Trip stood up, placing himself between Robbie and Hope. “Who are you? How did you know to look for us? What do you want?”

“Dude, I’m not going to hurt you,” Robbie pulled himself up and straightened his jacket. He’d already healed. “I’m here to take you home.”

“Like, heaven?” Hope bounced excitedly on her heels. “Daddy told me about heaven. Are you an angel?”

Robbie stilled. Did she think she was alive? Sentient?

He met Trip’s warning eyes over Hope’s head and swallowed. This might be harder than he thought.

**They both need to go, Roberto.**

_We save these two_ , Robbie shot back to the Rider. He'd slain thousands upon thousands of souls for the Rider,  two could be spared.

With a huff the Rider agreed, Robbie _was_ the best host in millennia.

The last thing Hope remembered was a light feeling, like getting to the top of a Ferris wheel, or her Dad picking her up and swinging her around.

The last thing Trip thought was he had to protect Hope, he’d promised Mack.

* * *

 

“Where are we?” Hope marveled, as she looked around.

“Someplace safe,” Robbie frowned, wondering about that impulse to save them. Was he getting weak? Nah, it was meeting Daisy again, seeing how soft she could be even in the face of adversity.

“Hey, I owe you,” Trip extended his hand for a dap, and when Robbie returned it, adding a snap of his fingers, Trip grinned. “That’s what’s up, man,” he laughed. “You’re good people.”

_That is good._

Daisy came to mind again, and Robbie exhaled, pushing away the pain. Everything he ever began to care about, disappeared.

“Watch out for the girl, or I’ma come get you,” Robbie lapsed into slang.

“ _I’ma_ is not proper English,” Hope smirked, folding her arms. “And _I_ will take care of Uncle Trip.”

Robbie laughed softly, thinking about his brother in a chair who’d taken care of him. He kneeled down, to get to Hope’s eye level.

“You take care of Uncle Trip,” he quirked a smile. “And if he has to shoot people to take care of _you_ , that’s okay.” Robbie wasn’t accustomed to girls, and didn’t want to scare her, but her soft eyes reminded him of Daisy. 

Hope’s eyes glimmered with tears, and when Robbie looked up, so did Trip’s.

“Take it easy man,” Robbie nodded in goodbye as he brought out his chain. “Don’t make me have to look for you.”

Trip smiled slowly, as his eyes roved over Robbie from his facial hair down to his Vans.

“Come look for me anytime,” Trip laughed. "Just be prepared for the noise and the funk.”

He has a really nice smile, was Robbie’s last thought before he portaled out. The kid was in good hands.


	2. i kissed your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robbie and trip's first kiss

Robbie was visiting _again_ to check in on Hope; he didn’t care for Trip, no sir, he did not.

He liked women, he didn’t want to think about Trip’s bright smile, and smooth skin, and strong hands, and the way he’d light up when Robbie came. And if he did think about it, it's cause Trip reminded him of Daisy, that’s all.

“Hope’s at soccer,” Trip greeted, his eyes warm with this familiar game they played.

Robbie nodded, taking his chain and resting it on the foyer table. “My bad. Thought she was here.”

"No problem." Trip moved closer. “I made dinner.”

“I don’t wanna impose,” Robbie murmured, pushing aside the tenderness that always bubbled to the surface around Trip, the feelings of home.

“You’re the one who told me about the soccer camp.” Trip smiled mischievously. “Seems like you’re here on purpose.”

Robbie’s cheeks reddened at the implication. “I, I should go,” he stammered.

He’d barely made two steps before Trip reached for him and pushed him against a wall. “Nah, I think you should stay.”

Robbie glowered at being manhandled. “Hands off, man.”

“Or what?” Trip smiled slowly, pushing up harder on Robbie. “Or else?”

Robbie froze, remembering his conversation with Daisy, who he’d never see again. He roughly pushed Trip off, and then slammed him against the wall, crowding on him. Yeah, Trip was taller and larger, but Robbie was in charge.

“You got something to say?” Robbie challenged, the muscle on his jaw working. His hands drifted to Trip’s face and he traced his cheekbones, then his lips. God, he loved that smile. He leaned in till he was a whisper away from his lips. “I can’t hear you.”

“Come closer,” Trip smirked, as he tangled his hands with Robbie’s. “I got something for you.”

  
Their first kiss was magical, the world fading away as their lips touched, and when Trip’s eyes fluttered closed, Robbie moaned, the first time he’d truly been able to let go. He smiled against Trip’s mouth when he reaching for his bare skin under his shirt and jacket.

“I thought you got something for me,” Robbie bit Trip’s lip, then kissed it gently. He moved to his neck, grazing his teeth till Trip shuddered. “I wanna see.”

Trip’s hands were unbuckling Robbie’s belt, needing to feel more. “I do. You gotta work for it, though.”

Robbie unzipped his jacket, excitement coursing through him. “Hope has an hour before you gotta get her right?”

“An hour and forty minutes,” Trip corrected. Robbie’s belt was off, and he was undoing his pants now.

Robbie shucked his pants off, then his t-shirt, his golden skin glistening in the light. “Lots I’m gonna do in that time.”

Trip grinned, his white teeth gleaming as he followed Robbie, stripping naked. Life had been so hollow, but he was about to live a little, thanks to Robbie.

“This is the first time I’ve ever kissed a guy,” Trip confessed, suddenly ashamed. Was he misrepresenting himself?

“Me too,” Robbie’s hands were on Trip’s chest then moving lower. “It doesn’t matter.”

And when Trip felt Robbie’s hands on his cock, he ceased thinking, only wanting to feel.

And Robbie was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Robbie and Trip together!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!


End file.
